


Paper Over The Cracks

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's the headmaster, Sam's an Ofsted inspector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Over The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> For the [lifein1973 drabble challenge #334](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2695967.html?thread=31659295#t31659295) \- prompt was 'substitute'.

Bowie High is not the kind of school which takes kindly to Ofsted inspections. Tyler's not the first intruder to have scrunched up pages of exercise books tossed at him, and he won't be the last. As Headmaster, Gene has the responsibility of ushering the irate man into his office at the end of the day and persuading him not to close down the school. Except Sam doesn't give him a chance to.

 

"I want to go home." He demands, leaning up against Gene's filing cabinet and folding his arms.

 

"Leaving so soon, Inspector? Can't we tempt you to stay?"


End file.
